See You
by Kamikura39
Summary: "Sampai jumpa." Itu lebih baik daripada 'selamat tinggal' / One Shoot / Bad at Sumarry, Author masih baru. Mind to RnR, minna? / Rated T for safe.


"Sampai jumpa."

Itu lebih baik daripada 'selamat tinggal'.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**See You © Kamikura39**

**WARNING : , AU Fic, OOC. Berharap tidak ABAL, GAJE, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ciel, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berambut_ navy blue_ panjang itu hanya mendengus kesal. Iris _saphire blue_-nya menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut raven dengan iris _crimson_ di hadapannya itu.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, Sebastian Michaelis," tukas gadis manis yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Pasti sakit, ya...," pemuda bernama Sebastian itu kembali berbicara dengan pelan, membelai pelan kepala Ciel. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Ciel langsung bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian dia meringis dan menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yang bodoh," desah Sebastian. Dia lalu membujuk Ciel untuk kembali tiduran di atas ranjang.

Ciel hanya mendengus kesal lalu menurut. Dia kembali tiduran di atas ranjang. Air matanya mengalir pelan. Kamar Ciel menjadi tempat yang kelam sekarang. Suasana malam yang gelap menambah kesan suram yang sangat kentara.

"Apakah pergi dengan damai itu... Lebih baik?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. "Tanpa selang infus seperti ini—"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri," potong Ciel cepat namun lembut.

Sebastian terkekeh, lalu dia mengecup lembut kening Ciel. Semburat warna merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi Ciel, dan kemudian gadis itu memeluk leher Sebastian dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan—"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," sekali lagi Ciel memotong ucapan Sebastian. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia sudah cukup lelah berpura-pura kuat di hadapan semuanya.

Kenyataannya adalah, dia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir. Tangis Ciel mulai pecah, tapi dia tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Terisak pun tidak. Sebastian terdiam melihat Ciel menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Ciel dengan lembut hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan di atas ranjang dengan mesra-nya, tapi diiringi dengan air mata dan kesedihan.

"Kau tahu, kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kau percaya kan?" hibur Ciel, tapi sebenarnya dia bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Karena dia yang terlalu takut.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sebastian lembut. "Kematian bukanlah akhir, Ciel."

Kemudian semuanya—lambat laun—mulai berhenti bergerak. Berhenti berdetak.

"Sebastian...," panggil Ciel lirih. Dia tahu, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Sudah saatnya. Ya, Ciel harus sudah harus menghadapi kenyataannya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut—namun juga pahit. Dia menggenggam tangan Ciel dengan lembut dan perlahan, menyemangati gadis itu untuk tetap tidak menyerah meski di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian Michaelis. Dulu maupun sekarang," ujar Ciel gemetar, "Seperti janji pernikahan kita..."

"Aku tahu," Sebastian menenangkan Ciel yang gemetaran. Mereka berdua tiduran di atas ranjang, Sebastian memeluk Ciel dengan lebih erat. "Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu, untuk sepanjang abad."

Ciel terus menahan tangisnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan suatu hal, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi dia hanya mendongak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sebastian yang menangkap pandangan Ciel langsung mengerti.

Sebastian mencium bibir mungil itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Ciel membalas ciuman hangat—yang juga adalah ciuman perpisahan mereka. Sebastian lalu melepaskan ciuman, masih memeluk Ciel dan tersenyum lembut, hangat, tapi juga pahit.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya pelan.

"Sebastian..."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di Surga," lanjut Sebastian. "Kau percaya, kan? Kau harus percaya, karena kau diajarkan untuk percaya."

Ciel mengerti, jadi dia tersenyum manis dan pahit untuk terakhir kalinya pada pasangan hidup satu-satunya itu. Tirai jendela yang terbuka sedari tadi membuat ruangan itu cukup terang karena cahaya bulan purnama. Mereka lalu berpelukan sambil saling bertatapan.

"Sampai jumpa."

Itu lebih baik dari 'selamat tinggal'.

Kemudian pelukan itu melonggar bersamaan dengan teriakan Ciel yang benar-benar kehilangan. Dia tidak bisa tanpa Sebastian. Dia ingin selalu berada di dekat Sebastian, selalu. Tapi Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana yang lebih baik, pasti. Ciel percaya akan hal itu.

"Sebastian, aku benar-benar mencintaimu...," isak Ciel sambil mengelus pipi Sebastian. Kini wajah yang tampan yang biasa tersenyum itu telah menunjukan raut wajah tidur yang sangat amat damai.

**KLEK**.

Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel.

"Ciel, semua sangat berduka cita," ujar Rachel—yang tidak lain adalah mama Ciel.

'_Sudah 'pergi'_...,' batin Elizabeth yang adalah sahabat dekat sekaligus sepupu Ciel, dia menatap seolah tak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. '_Benar-benar sudah 'pergi'..._'

"Ciel, bersabarlah...," hibur Elizabeth.

Ciel tetap menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain terus berada di samping Sebastian selama Sebastian menderita _cancer_ otak. Ciel lalu menatap wajah Sebastian yang tertidur dengan sangat damai, dia terdiam. Dengan gemetar, Ciel mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ciel tersenyum simpul—manis namun pahit, masih dengan berurai air mata.

"Aku mengerti, Sebastian. Aku mengerti," gumam-nya sambil mengelus lagi pipi Sebastian dengan tangan gemetar.

'_Aku mengerti_. _Ini bukan perpisahan, bukan. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, karena itu kita tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kan? Benar. Karena itu kita mengucapkan sampai jumpa._'

**See You / End**

**A/N : Dan pada kenyataannya cerita ini abal orz. Yah, ini hanyalah pelampiasan saya *awkwardly smile* Oh ya, arigatou gozaimashita untuk yang sudah membaca! Berniat untuk review? Flame pun saya terima, kok.**

Kamikura, 17 Desember 2013.


End file.
